Headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices such as portable music players and mobile phones. Headsets can include non-cable components such as a jack, headphones, and/or a microphone and one or more cables that interconnect the non-cable components. Other headsets can be wireless. The headphones—the component that generates sound—can exist in many different form factors, such as over-the-hear headphones or as in-the-ear or in-the-canal earbuds.